


Out of the deep: A wedding story.

by LimonadeGaby



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fin-kin, M/M, Out of the deep AU, Riseofthefallenone, mermaid - Freeform, merman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-25 02:37:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LimonadeGaby/pseuds/LimonadeGaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the work of Riseofthefallenone with her amazing Fanfic. A oneshot from the Fanart I made where Fang-fin!Dean propose to Bright-fin!Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of the deep: A wedding story.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [riseofthefallenone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/riseofthefallenone/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Out of the Deep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/548878) by [riseofthefallenone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/riseofthefallenone/pseuds/riseofthefallenone). 



> So after the request from many people who asked if there was a story to go with this little piece : http://25.media.tumblr.com/e89a638a364eb78f39d1c268fb0d66ee/tumblr_mgcypkcE8m1qhhhiao1_500.jpg  
> I decided to write my own little one-shot about it. ( My apologies, I have not written fics in YEARS and English is not my native language...) nothing belongs to me and the amazing fin-kin universe is all thanks to Riseofthefallenone !
> 
> Enjoy your read!

Swim

Swimming 

That was all there was left to do.

Keep on swimming, never look back , don't fear, and avoid any open areas. Those were the only things finding their ways in Castiel's mind as he was rushing back to his colony , back _home_. His last thoughts before hitting the water were '' Don't look back, don't doubt yourself, just swim! '' so here he was, shifting through the corals and anemones , who provided a nice cover from his colorful body. Lilith's boat couldn't be seen anymore since a while ago, but that didn't stop Castiel from keeping on going, not stopping even to rest , to enjoy the taste of freedom and the fresh water going through his gills. 

The different species of fishes around the fin-kin were avoiding him as if his very anxiety was visible and ready to attack any threats. It was quite understandable, considering how Lilith didn't back down on any occasions to push the limits of torture against them...

Speaking of them...

Dean was nowhere to be seen.

Castiel knew he escaped with him, he made sure of that. Their relations might have been tense at first ( which might be an euphemism for '' absolutely horrible'' now that Castiel though about it... ) but after many struggles, many fins being ripped off , and many scars left on their bodies...they made sure to to put aside their differences and actually work on getting out of there, together. It was harder than the bright-fin though it would be , putting accent on the fact that Dean was a Fang-fin , and thus an enemy that , back in his days in the colony, was supposed to be killed on sight. Dean wasn't helping in the matter when he always found himself doubting Castiel's intention, with reasons he figured. Always implying he would leave him behind at the first occasions he got. There has been many label he has been given over times by his colony...but as a warrior, a traitor or a coward wasn't one of them. He found himself proving time and time again that leaving him behind wasn't and would never be an option, even though after the stories Dean told him, he would have all the reasons to be wary. Things are never simple when two clans had an eternal conflict and one day , one of them propose to actually help you. It would be like wearing some pieces of bloody meat and expecting a shark to not come take a bite...which was quite ironic coming from Dean, Castiel could only chuckle at the thought. It took Castiel all his willpower and a complete honesty from the Fin-connection, something the Fang-fin never experienced to the surprise of the Bright-fin.The days that followed were easier for both of them, letting the other adapt to a new kind of communication wasn't easy , but it showed Dean how much truth Cas was putting in those statements of never abandoning him, if he was being honest, he learned way more than anything his colony might have said about them...things that were only rumors, and things who were completely false, judging by the look of disgust the uniquely eye-colored male shot him. There were many things Castiel let him learn in return, how his '' glowy ass'' as Dean put it , wasn't permanent and could be controlled. How is colony weren't bloodthirsty monster but sea-inhabitant who only wanted to protect their home,their family. That was exactly what made the feature of the sea-hunter soften , giving him an understanding look before trying hard to find an escape plan. This told Castiel that Dean probably had a family, a mate waiting for him home? Maybe a couple of offsprings as well... The bright-fin found himself trying hard to forget the little painful pang his heart did at the thought .The escape plan has been so far perfect, thus , the reason of Dean's absence was a constant weight of worries in his mind. 

While passing by a rocky seafloor where a group of manta ray were migrating , Castiel decided to join them , hiding in between two bigger rays , where he is sure to be kept unseen by humans from above. The water going through his gills at a fast pace, his anxiety not lowering in the slightest, even though he now took the time to relax his sore muscles. It wouldn't do him any good to exhaust himself and thus risking to be captured or eaten by sharks...

Where was Dean ? 

He couldn't have been captured again ... The Fang-fin was a faster swimmer than Castiel could ever be, with the type of body he had , if Castiel has not been followed, why would Dean be? It just made no sense, yet the fear found it's grip in the fin-kin's mind and he couldn't stop his dorsal fins from flaring on worry alone. Dean was somehow his responsibility , even if the latter would probably hurt him simply for implying that... He was supposed to get him back home, get him back to those waiting for him.

His trains of thoughts were interrupted by the agitation from the manta-ray around him, who were fleeing from whatever was around...

... or above.

Before he could even lift his head and see the harpoon breaking the water from a small yellowish boat, a strong hand gripped him tight and reeled him back. Away from the sharp spear cutting through the water with a stream of bubble behind it , hitting the ocean's floor with a slight thud. There wasn't time to let his surprise or his relief show before Dean shifted his grip from shoulder to hand and was leading him as far away from the boat as he could. The fin-connection was surprisingly calm considering the circonstances, there was only a slight annoyance but a big wave of relief shifting between the colossales ones of hatred targeted at the boat above them.

\- (Dean? )

Before he could be met with an answer , Dean stopped in his escape, and calmly turned around, still at full sight to the boat floating a dozen meters from them.

\- ( Dean?! What are you doing, we have to go! ) 

It took some times for Castiel to realize Dean was actually using his vocal cords to mutter something. what wasn't right was that no sound was coming from his lips. He could observe the Fang-fin throat vibrating , could see he was making an effort to let a sound out , but nothing could be heard. His eyes were fixated on the boat , as if his very soundless words would have any effect on it. 

\- ( Dean!!)

\- ( SHUT UP! I'm saving your glowy-ass , but I gotta concentrate here! )

Before he could utter a cold reply , the ondulations in the water changed, showing the imminent appearance of something approaching their locations. The type of vibrations were all too easily recognized by Castiel.

\- ( Dean , please, there's sharks coming our way! and from the look of it , MANY ! ) 

his tails was shifting nervously now, just wanting to get away from here as fast as possible, where he could actually calm down .He couldn't stop his head from looking all around him, noticing 3 approaching on his right and 2 on his left. What was Dean thinking , just floating there with-...was that a grin on his face?

\- ( Exactly what I wanted.)

His confusion could be shown in the fin-connection like a glowy jellyfish in a dark trench. All of it shifted to anxiety when the nearest shark swam right next to him , his tail grazing his caudal fins.

\- ( _Dean_...- )

\- ( Just watch , you have your fin-connection, well I have this. ) 

Before asking what exactly he meant by the words he uttered, Castiel found himself the witness of a very rarely seen sight. The farthest shark accelerated by moving it's tail at a faster speed before hitting the boat straight on which caused it to almost top over, ripples of water only encouraging the other sharks . They wanted nothing but to take a bite at whatever could be within reach , snapping their yaws at the occupants of the boat as if the humans had personally offended them. The bright-fin couldn't understand what was going on. Those species weren't know for their violent behavior toward two-legged target and yet they were gnawing at the boat's hull as if it was the source of all their anger. Castiel could only look at Dean with his eyes filled with confusion and questions from which the latter only replied with a grin and the fin-kin's hands being taken , both of them swimming far away from the commotion. 

The questions waited until they found themselves in a very dark trench , his bioluminescence coming to the rescue for Dean , who sadly didn't had as good as a eyesight than Cas had. 

\- ( First... WHAT was that? ) 

The smug grin on the Fang-fin's face was the only clue that what he just witnessed was actually Dean's fault.

\- ( Low frequency sound, just lured them to think one was actually in trouble and the cause was that boat. ) 

The blank but surprised stare might have amused Dean greatly, considering his laugh reverberated on the walls of the trench.

\- ( You always make such funny face, I give you that... We actually use that only in emergencies during hunts , since we are used to swimming in large open areas, where sharks lives and thus don't want'em to take a chunk out of the kids. ) 

His next face was as amusing as the last, judging from the laughing who found it's ways from the throat of the Fang-fin again.

\- ( That's....actually quite useful.)

\- ( Course it is. I'm awesome like that.) 

\- ( Most definitely. ) 

The subtle compliment didn't pass by Dean's head and the shy smile was seen , even in the light of his only own bioluminescence. It didn't make Castiel forget is earlier anxiety though. The very though of him being trapped again was insufferable. 

\- ( Where were you before you saved me ? )

The gratitude finding it's way in the fin-connection put a smile on Dean's face, a barely there, gentle smile but was soon replaced by a quiet almost nervous one. His tails shifting from left to right in a clear show of anxiety. The fin-connection was strangely blocked , something the shark-like creature only did when he didn't want somebody to know a certain memory or sensation...

Which only added fuel to the fire of Castiel's anxiety.

\- ( What do you have to hide? What could you possibly want to hide in such a situation? Did you actually brought them here ? ) 

The sudden panic and incomprehension was the only thing Dean let Castiel feel through the connection , with a hint of anger who made the fins of the green eyed fin-kin flare.

\- ( Of course not , moron !! How could you think that anyway???) 

The anger was soon replaced by hurt , making Castiel feeling kind of guilty for doubting's Dean intention, after all that happened. The guy just saved his ass and all he did was doubting him. It was like their first meeting, just reversed... His thoughts were interrupted by the sudden appearance of a slight pinkish glow from not too far away. When he turned his head to the source, a large group of jellyfish , he could feel the nostalgia running through him... they were not too far away from his home. Those jellyfish were only found in the area where his colony lived. Before he could let that be known to the Fang-fin , the very one was swimming toward the group of invertebrates with an amused smile on his face. After some flip of tails, he made a sign for Castiel to follow him, which he did with an easy smile. Bright-fin were immune to Jellyfish's poison , but who knows if Dean was, but judging from his amused childish smile, he probably was too. When both of them were swimming in between the jellyfish , who seemed to find their motions disturbing their peaceful dance , The silence was metaphorically broken by the open fin-connection which let Castiel feels warm waves of bliss coming from Dean.

\- ( We're finally free... didn't think we would ever make it...but we did. ) 

There was such happiness coming through the bond that the Bright-fin couldn't help but smile himself, letting his happiness also knowns to Dean. He couldn't help letting the disappointment be felt thorough the connection , one who was felt because this was probably the last time they would see each other. Considering Dean probably had a family to go back to. A family that would not hesitate to kill him on sight.

\- ( I guess.... This is goodbye. )

The speed at which Dean turned around actually surprised him.

\- ( What d'you mean goodbye?! ) 

His frown did well to transmit the confusion without the connection needed.

\- ( Well you probably have a mate to go back to , a family ? Your colony? I doubt they would be pleased to see me... ) 

The slight amusement was covered with a large amount of irritation, but it didn't stop Dean from hitting his face with the palm of his hand.

\- ( For your information, I'm as free as an anemone... )

\- ( Anemones don't have mates?) 

\- ( That's exactly the fucking point... ) 

Oh...

Castiel was always know for his ability to suspect things he have no idea if true or not... Blame his warrior's mind.

\- ( Oh... My apologies then.) 

He didn't know if Dean actually sensed the slight relief he felt when hearing those words, but when noticing his sight shifting between jellyfish in embarrassment, maybe he did. It didn't help the erratic beating of his heart , a whole new feeling he didn't know if he liked or not. Dean swam slowly closer, letting the jellyfish create a luminous cocoon around them , which caused Castiel's bioluminescence to dim slightly. 

\- ( When we escaped ... I saw those giants seashells. The biggest in all the freaking oceans. ) 

He was probably talking about the Green-belly seashells. They are quite appreciated by pearl collectors. What does that had to do with the actual conversation, Castiel had no idea.

\- ( ...and well....I just...It might be stupid since you probably don't-....but-...well...) 

The only thing the Bright-fin could feel at the moment was the sheer embarrassment and nervousness coming in strong waves from the Fang-fin, here he was talking about seashells and being near deadly embarrassed about it... he understood absolutely nothing. His confusion was shown by the slightly tipped right fan on the side of his head while his left one remained upward. His silence was probably taken as a cue to continue on since that's what Dean did.

\- ( Gosh I sound like a freaking juvenile.......just take it.) 

When the Shark-like fin-kin flared one of his fans who remained tightly draw to his body until now , taking something that fell from it and extending his hand , Castiel had in sight one of the most beautiful pearl he ever laid his eyes on, the biggest one too. He didn't have the chance to see many in his life, considering pearls were quite the rarity among their colony , but this one was swirling with different shades of colors that were accented by the glow of the jellyfish around them. He slowly took the pearl from Dean's hands, trying not to think about the fact this was their first physical contact aside from clawing,scratching and making each other bleed to death... Quite the difference which made Castiel's heart only speed faster. 

\- ( This is really beautiful....but...Why a pearl? Why was it so urgent? ) 

Dean's sudden blank stare was probably not a good news, considering the sudden enormous waves of humiliation that hit him next.

\- ( You actually....you don't-....you mean you don't _know_ ? ) 

The Fang-fin's eyes were as wide as they could possibly get, which gave the Bright-fin the feeling he was being stupidly ignorant here. 

\- ( ...Is there a signification to this gesture that I am not aware of? ) 

The green-eyed fans-kin turned around with an incredulous scoff and spotted the nearest jellyfish , grabbed it by the floating appendage , and draw it near him. He used his own throat-voice while shouting at it. 

\- '' Can you believe that !? Here I am acting like a complete idiot , making a fool of myself, AND HE DOESN'T KNOW!!'' 

He let the poor creature float away hastily after letting it go, shaking his head while rubbing his hand on his face.

\- ( Gosh now I'm embarrassed...no , make that fucking humiliated for assuming you would know... I suppose our cultural difference are kinda evident here. )

\- ( My apologies...can I know what it meant? ) 

The embarrassment just returned ten folds while Dean though the next words.

\- ( What do you guys do when you REALLY like someone? As in '' hey let's go reef-seeding somewhere and after that meet my parents, build a nest with me , the whole nine-yards? '' )

he only got the first part of the sentence before the rest was lost in incomprensible expressions aside from the nest-building. 

\- ( We sing. ) 

\- ( you...sing? ) 

Before he could actually explain , the Fang-fin let out a weird, chocked-off noise that strangely ressemble a dying whale, letting out some bubbles of hair while at it... Which only confused Castiel further on the topic of this conversation. 

\- ( huh...sorry I really can't sing. Guess I'm not worthy for a bright-fin heh? ) 

oh

wait.

Dean wanted to sing to him? 

So this is exactly what that pearl was meant to say? Fang-fins proposed to a mate like this? 

...but that meant-

\- ( You...requested that I become your mate? ) 

the loud beating of his heart could probably be heard from the opposite end of the trench , kilometers away. There wasn't a single scenario in his head that would have come near what was happening now. He expected a painful but needed goodbye. Different lives called for different decisions and responsibilities. As much has Castiel came to care for Dean in the long time they were trapped together , he always expected the ending of this story to be a sad one, even though the possibility of freedom was still a joyful one, it would have been bittersweet considering the circonstances. 

\- ( When you put it like that , that sound so lame... I prefer the term '' being my very own glowy-ass'' ) 

He couldn't keep the chuckles inside and let it roll off on his tongue , receiving a wave of affection from Dean , who somehow swam closer without him taking notice. His chest covered in scars were a remainder of their lives, of their differences. 

\- ( What would my colony think? ) 

There was a slight sigh but also a hopeful glance from the Fang-fin in front of him. The glow from the nearby jellyfish only made his eyes even brighter than they already were, a sight Castiel never got tired of, even at their first meeting , when that was the first thing that calmed his mind from the never ending screaming of home-sickness.

\- ( ...I will not pretend to know much about your colony...but seeing us two...how we are, and how we could be; It's not only about a bonding between you and me, but also between our two colony. The perfect occasion to end this freaking senseless war and from both end to learn from one another. ) 

It made sense actually. Two warriors could understand not only the feeling-related reasons, but the strategic ones...even if the latter part played little importance in his answer. He clenched the pearl between his webbed fingers before looking at Dean straight on.

\- ( I accept to be your glowy-assbutt then.)

The laughters that echoed afterward made the jellyfishes scatter at a farther distance , leaving the couple in a much more dimmed light where Castiel's bioluminescence became brighter by the seconds. The two remained in silence for a long while, afraid of breaking the comfortable atmosphere that settled itself in, only basking in the nice waves of feelings exchanged between them.

\- ( You know, if that heart of yours keep beating that loudly, I could dance on it. ) 

Castiel embarrassed muttering only made Dean laugh again. 

\- ( Sorry , I just-I wasn't expecting such a-)

His answers was cut off his mind by a rush of nervousness and a warm pair of lips upon his own which abruptly ended any kind of thinking on his part. There was just the slight sound of the water around them , the beating of his heart, and the feeling of lips moving against his own in a very soothing manner. The bright-fin had never been kissed, he could only bask in the rush of feelings that escaped through the fin-connection, making Dean tilt his head and his lips moving more insistently against Castiel's own. Insistently , yet never forceful , only taking what was allowed , what his future mate allowed. The beating of his heart was strong , yet was slowing down to a comfortable rhythm, one that was almost rocking them to tranquility while their kiss lingered on and on. Never going farther than a dance of tongues, and hands who travelled from head to backs , exploring each other's differences and similarities. 

The kisses ended and Castiel's first reaction was to cradle Dean's head between his hands, being careful with the claws...

and _sing._

Unknown to him were his nest-brothers , watching with a content smile on their faces from afar.


End file.
